


Spitfire and Mercury

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just a soft moment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis, though… Noctis was spitfire and mercury, his words sharp as daggers and just as volatile. They melted with too much heat, yes, but still…. There was always something acerbic to them, even if he didn’t mean to. But they still shined like metal, reflecting the truth away from him.So many secrets, so many fears.A night without barriers.Ignis hears the truth whispered through trembling lips.





	Spitfire and Mercury

Ignis was never the kind of man who spoke out of turn. He was a stickler for the rules, but more than that he was a stickler for _decorum_. It was something that had been drilled into him ever since he was a small child; he was to be trimmed and primed, taught to speak correctly and elegantly. Words rolled off his tongue like condensation down the side of a tumbler of thirty-year-old whiskey.

That was the kind of man Ignis was.

Noctis, though… Noctis was spitfire and mercury, his words sharp as daggers and just as volatile. They melted with too much heat, yes, but still…. There was always something acerbic to them, even if he didn’t mean to. But they still shined like metal, reflecting the truth away from him.

So many secrets, so many fears.

It was why, in the darkness of the tent and under the Duscaen stars, it was hard for Ignis to really believe the words Noctis whispered against the back of his neck.

“I’ve been thinking, Iggy… About the future.”

Ignis stayed still as death, but he wanted nothing more than for Noctis to continue whispering against the back of his neck, to never stop. He wasn’t sure if it were the words of the feeling of warm breath against his skin that made Ignis want to urge Noctis forward.

“If… if anything happens to me, I want you to know that—” Noctis took in a deep, rattling breath, pushing his head down to rest on Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m so stupid.”

 _No, Noct. You aren’t stupid. You’re anything **but** stupid._ Ignis wanted to yell the words out, to turn around and gather Noctis into his arms and never let go. The way Noctis’s voice whispered of secrets and fear and the burden of his crown—

Ignis would have given anything to convince Noctis that he would make it through all of this, would make it to becoming the king he truly was.

“I’m scared, Iggy. I’m so scared.”

_I know. I know you are._

“But I have to do this, don’t I? I have to because if I don’t… no one else can do it, right?”

The Chosen King—

“I wish we could just be kids again, before everything. Before the Marilith. Before this summer. Before… before everything.”

Noctis leaned up again, his lips ghosting against Ignis’s neck. “If things had been normal, I think I would have told you I loved you by now.”

Ignis couldn’t help but suck in a breath, but Noctis didn’t seem to catch it; he was too lost in his own thought, in his own dreams.

“I wish I could be stronger for you, Ignis. If I don’t make it, just... just know that.”

_I do, Noct. I always have and always will._

 


End file.
